


[PODFIC]  Valour and Act

by kerravon



Series: Podfics of the Space Electric Series [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Artificial Intelligence, Audio Format: Streaming, Freedom, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Recovery, Sacrifice, Slavery, Space Opera, Telepathy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the author's text: "    Fourth in the Space Electric series, companion/sequel to Darkening Coruscation.  Barbara & Meroe. As Tony Stark is transfered over to the SHIELD flagship Aegis, the AI of the Avenger reaches out to her brother AI on his behalf."</p><p>Podfic is MP3 format</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC]  Valour and Act

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Valour & Act](https://archiveofourown.org/works/529090) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



Podfic of the fourth "Space Electric" fic

Format: MP3  
Length: 22 minutes  
Size: 19.62 MB

Direct download link:  
[Valour and Act](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/kco6iy)

Streaming:  


Text:  
[Valour and Act](http://archiveofourown.org/works/529090)

Series link:  
[Space Electric](http://archiveofourown.org/series/26507)

 

Make sure to leave the author feedback at her site! Thank you.


End file.
